The Unexpected Turns That Destiny Can Make
by My Soul is Not Crystal Clear
Summary: AU. My first fanfic. Naruto is a college freshman who, on his first day, met someone he would hardly forget. Yaoi, BL. Warnings for later chapters. Do not like, do not read. Enjoy, and please R&R.
1. Unexpected Meeting

Hey guys, this is my first story so far. I hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own Naruto, nor it's characters. It all belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Unexpected Meeting**_

The sun was up in the sky, yet the atmosphere had a grayish aura. Well, what do you expect if it's cloudy at 6 in the morning?

The few rays of sunshine pierced through the corners of the curtains,  
"Naruto, wake up!", a feminine voice shouted from the first floor of the two stories house.

"You're going to be late! Wake up!" The woman yelled while stomping the door of the said boy's room. And if it wasn't enough, she opened the curtains, lighting the whole room and letting the said rays of light fall upon our sleeping beauty.

He groaned and mumbled a curse or two, not just for the fact that the sunlight lit his face without mercy, but also because he realized what the big deal was about.

It was his first day at college; Konoha University: new friends, new teachers, and new experiences. Especially the latter, though it was unknown for our friend.

"Now sweetie, get out of the bed and go take a shower. I have special breakfast served just for you!" She said in a sweet and caring voice. "Now hurry and take that shower!", she yelled while she left the room and went downstairs.

He mumbled some curses again, thinking how was it that his mother was such a bipolar. Sighing, he sat on his bed while he slowly opened his eyes.

His eyelids opened, and revealed the wonderful cerulean orbs that were his eyes. His blonde hair shone as the rays of light shone all over his body.

He went slowly to the bathroom to take a shower, still half-asleep. He scrubbed his body intensely and rinsed every part of his body. You know what they say: better make some good first impressions.

After a good shower and a decent breakfast, he was all ready to go. Being his first day, his parents decided they would drop him outside the campus so he could walk through it while getting used to the new environment and the new places.

Before the left, his mother grabbed her phone, and his phone, and the camera, and took some pictures of his only son's first day.

"Ok mom, enough photos." Naruto said, a little bit embarrassed by his mother's over excitement. Not that he wasn't excited too, it was just he wasn't as overjoyed as his mother by fact of going to college.

* * *

The ride there was calm and quiet, though Naruto's belly was a hell of a chaos, the whole "butterflies in the stomach" thing being more like a bunch of killer bees. He realized he wasn't excited, he was terrified, and nervous above all the other feelings.

When they arrived, his heart was beating at the speed of sound, and he looked pale, almost like if he was going to faint.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" He said trying to appear more confident and happy than how he really was. Before getting of the car, he gave his dad and mom a big hug and gave each one of them a peck on the cheek.

After he got out, he started walking toward the campus of Konoha University, when he heard his mother shout at him.

"Bye honey! Take care! Don't talk y  
too much. And make some friends!" Kushina shouted, leaving a completely stupefied and embarrassed Naruto on the other street.

When he entered, he stood for a moment, with an uneasy grin on his face, watching as the other students, from freshmen to seniors, walked toward their classes as well.

"Okay, here we go!" He said with a little confidence.

* * *

When he entered his class, almost everyone was staring at him. He arrived fifteen minutes late, to his first class, on his first day of college. The reason, he "thought" it was a good idea to take walk around all the campus. In other words, he got lost an ended up taking the long way to his class.

_Well done Naruto, nice done making some good first impressions, way to go. _He scolded himself inwardly.

He sat almost at the bottom of the classroom hoping that everyone will stop staring and laughing at him and forget about that issue.

"Well, now that _everyone _has arrived, let's continue with the explanation of the methods of evaluation. First…" His professor started, and continued with the explanation before he got interrupted by Naruto's delay.

_Ok, it went better than expected… _Naruto thought while he took out his notebook to take notes about what his new professor was saying.

After the class ended, and figuring out that the man he interrupted was his philosophy professor and that during the next few classes his other two teachers will be present. It was a class which consisted of four assignments: Philosophy, where he already met his professor, Language, History and Methods of Investigation.

Yup, he had to endure all of that during the mornings for what's left the semester.

If you wonder what he is studying, it would be Chemistry, though he always had an interest in the Fine Arts.

While he was thinking about that his phone started ringing. He first glanced at the name of the contact that was calling him, and answered immediately when he saw that the one calling him was his best friend, Shikamaru_._

"Hey there Shika, how you've been?"

"Hey. Dude where are you? I'm here with Sakura. We thought that since it was our first day we should lunch together, you know like the old times."

"Sure! Let's meet at the plaza, that's where I'm at."

"What a drag… Fine, we'll meet there in two minutes."

"Thanks Shika, see you in a moment!"

And with that he hanged up. Both of them, Shikamaru and Sakura were his best friends from childhood and have stayed like that. They were also the ones who knew him the most; _everything_ about him. They all were freshmen; Shikamaru studying Engineering and Sakura Pharmacy, and well Naruto being the only in Chemistry.

When they arrived, Naruto ran to them and gave them a hug, with his usual cheerfulness.

"Geez dude, it has not been that long since we last saw!" Shikamaru joked.

"Yeah, it hasn't been that long." Sakura retorted.

"I know, I'm just glad to see you guys!" Naruto responded.

"Sigh, you never change." Shikamaru and Sakura added as they stared playfully at him.

"Heh well, you know that's how I am."

After chatting up for a pretty good while, they decide to go and have something to eat, while they remembered the good times the spent in school.

* * *

The rest of the day went on smoothly. He was on his way to his next class: Calculus. He was glad that his day went on better than he expected.

He arrived his class earlier than the one in the morning, and decided to sit up in the middle line of desks, having in count they were empty due to the fact that the his teacher hadn't even arrived.

When said professor arrived, he started explaining the same stuff as the professor in the morning: the evaluations, the classes and the schedule. After he ended up his explanation, he started up with the class as it was established on the schedule.

Naruto was so busy trying to copy the schedule for the upcoming tests and some other important things that he didn't notice someone sat down at the chair in front of him.

"Hey." The person said.

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, as the boy in front spoke to him.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this first chapter.

Please don't forget to rate and review, it is very well appreciated.


	2. Piercing Eyes

Ok guys, here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one and enjoy this one too.

Sorry for this chapter also, it will one of the shortest ones, as well as there is going to be some long one (like the first)

I do not own Naruto nor anything related to it.

* * *

_**Piercing Eyes**_

"Oh, hey there." Naruto replied, still a little confused.

_What hell is this guy doing talking to me?_ He thought.

"Would you mind telling me what it says on the board? I can't read very well what it says."

"Oh, ok." Naruto said.

Naruto had never seen this before. He had messy brown hair, smooth tanned skin, and a wide toothy grin with the two upper canines outstanding from all of his white pearls.

_He can't read? But we're in the middle line! The board is not so far. _He thought.

_Sigh, just do it. Maybe after that he will leave you alone. _His inner self added.

Yup, he was arguing with himself, and it occurred often. Most of the times it showed to be wiser than his physical personification.

"Well it says that the evaluations will consist of three tests, each one of them worth a thirty-three percent." Naruto said.

"Oh, sweet, thanks dude!"

_He looks like he's going to be of the ones who will fail this class. Better not stay near him… Shoo him away Naruto, NOW!_ His inner self shouted.

"Hey, you're studying Chemistry right?" The other one asked.

The question caught Naruto by surprise, blood draining out of his face.

_HOW DID HE KNOW?! Naruto now you have the right to be freaked out!  
_

"Ehm, yeah, I'm trying to get my major in Chemistry, but I have interest in something else… Hey how did you know?" Naruto responded.

"Oh, yeah, well I remembered seeing you in the introduction of all the new freshmen students of Chemistry."

Naruto did remember the activity. To him it was quite boring and only assisted it because his parents told him that 'It was a way to get to know your future colleagues' or something like that. They had to introduce themselves, which to him was quite of a hell. However he did not remember any of them; he had his mind on some other stuff.

"Oh, right." Naruto said. It was all that he could think of an answer.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yeah I think I haven't done the same. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kiba said while looking at him in the eyes.

Naruto had been talking with him for a while, and it took him long enough to notice the color of his eyes. They were hazel, with the most beautiful and breathtaking hues of brown he had ever seen in someone's eyes. He caught a glimpse of red in the corners of his irises, but he decide it wasn't such a deal and decided to shrug it off.

By that moment, Naruto was captivated; captivated the by the eyes of the boy who, in a way, reminded him of a wolf waiting for his prey.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter of "The Unexpected Turns That Destiny Can Make".

Please Rate and Review, I'll be really glad of reading some. :)

I'll try to update it as soon as I can


	3. Blackout

Well, here we are again. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**WARNING: **May contain reference to the production/use of illicit substances.

I do not encourage or promote the use of said substances.

Naruto and all it's characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

**Blackout  
**

After their meeting, Kiba and Naruto started spending their time together. It turned out to be that they had most of their classes together, so it meant that they could see each other every day for the rest of the semester.

Every time Kiba talked, Naruto would get lost in his beautiful eyes; eyes that were at the same time beautiful, captivating and fierce. A slight blush would form on his cheeks every time he looked at Kiba.

Naruto was bisexual, so he couldn't help it. The only ones who knew about it were his friends from school; Shikamaru and Sakura being some of them, the latter one being one of the few girls he had a crush on for a while. He realized they were just friends, and that she will never see him as something more. In the end, she ended up being one of his best friends, and some he could rely on in anything he needed.

He saw Kiba as model came out of a magazine, and the fact that he was talking to him made him feel… special.

"Hey, ehm can I ask you something?" Kiba asked Naruto

_Crap, I hope he didn't catch me up staring at him._ Naruto thought.

"Oh sure, what is it?" Naruto responded.

_Please don't be something about the staring. Please don't be something about the staring!_

"I wondered… Would you like to buy something from me?" He asked

"Well, it depends. What'cha got up for sale?" Naruto said, giving the other boy a fox-like grin.

"Some brownies, with "special" qualities, if you know what I mean." Kiba replied with a wolf-like grin on his face, taking the other boy by surprise.

Naruto's expression was blank. He stood there speechless, trying to figure out if what he heard was right or just a figment of his imagination. He wanted to make sure if what he heard was right or not.

"Ehm… What do you mean by 'special qualities'?" Naruto said, feeling like a total and innocent moron in front of the other boy.

"You know, 'Happy Brownies', brownies with marihuana." Kiba replied happily, with a wide smile on his face.

Naruto stood there, looking like if his eyes were about to pop out of his face, not for the fact that Kiba was smiling, but what he just said.

_So that's why he had his eyes red in that class… _Naruto thought. _Did he do it often? Did he buy? Does he have plant in his backyard? _

It was illegal to consume drugs within Konoha University, and obviously to sell them within it.

_Naruto, say no to drugs. Say 'no'! _His inner self shouted.

"Oh… Sure. I would like one." Naruto said, with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

_Yeah that's my Naruto! Wait, what?! _His self said while it stood there looking dumbfounded.

_Hey, I've always wanted to know what it is like, so don't look at me like that!_

"Wow, up for anything aren't you? Ok, I'll bring it to you tomorrow. Oh and don't worry about paying me right now, you can pay me one of these days." Kiba said while he winked at him and gave him a charming smile.

"Sure… I'll bring my money tomorrow…" Naruto said as a blush started crawling over his cheeks. Damn the effects this boy had on him.

"Hehe ok, thanks." Kiba said as he saw a bunch of guys calling him. "Seems like I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, I'll say you later."

Naruto started walking toward his class when suddenly, as if the spell Kiba had put him on had been lifted, realization hit him.

"Wait… Did I just accept some drugs from him?" He asked himself and sounding surprised like if he wasn't aware of it.

_Yeah, you did._ His inner self said, giving him a death-glare as he did so.

_Well, this will be interesting… _That was all Naruto could think of the situation, with an uneasy feeling in his chest.

* * *

The next day, they met up to seal the deal. Naruto would give him the money, and Kiba would give him his 'merchandise'.

"Thanks, it was pleasure making a deal with you Naruto." The brunette boy said while giving him one of his charming smiles and handling him the brownie. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Hehe, thanks, I'll be sure to." Naruto said, as a dust of pink started forming on his cheeks.

Kiba told Naruto to eat only a part, and not the whole thing. Kiba told him that he had to leave, so that he could go make other 'deals'. With that said, he said goodbye to the blonde boy, telling him that he will tell him how it felt. Naruto said goodbye to his friend, and agreed to tell Kiba about his experience.

* * *

On his way to class, Naruto thought about taking a bite on the 'special' brownie of his.

_Don't even think about it Naruto, you know it won't end well. _His conscience warned him.

_C'mon, it will be fun! Besides, what could go wrong? _Naruto replied to himself.

Having said that, he took out the brownie, removing the foiled paper it was wrapped into. It looked like a normal brownie, but had a distinctive smell that Naruto could not relate it to something he had smelled before.

"Ok Naruto, remember: just a small bite." He said to himself.

He did as he said and gave the the brownie a bite. He tasted the sweetness of the chocolate along with a hint of bitterness and freshness, what he thought was because of the 'special' ingredient.

"You know, it's really tasty!" He said out loud.

He kept chewing it up until he reached up his classroom.

He started feeling light-weighted , but it felt right. He reached up to his seat and found himself falling to the the floor in his attempt of sitting without causing a scene. A few of his classmates gave some glances, and some of them looking for the 'thing´' that crashed into the floor. After the f

_Wow this thing is really making it's effects. Guess I gotta be MORE careful and try to not gather much attention. _

If he could have seen his face right now he would have laughed. His expression was one of a complete lost person, and would laugh occasionally just by looking at something. He started looking everywhere like if everything; his notebook, his pencils, the chairs even the desks. around him was something from another planet.

_I guess this why they call them 'happy brownies'._ Naruto thought as he had big, stupid smile on his face.

As minutes passed by, the edge of his vision started getting blurry, and colorful if he could say it. He told himself that it was nothing bad, that mostly it was some of the 'good' effects of the marihuana.

Then, when his professor arrived and started explaining the thematic of the class, like much of them had done during the week, thngs went out. He started looking around the class and saw color-changing star patterns everywhere. Everything was colorful, and beautiful if he could say it. Even his classmates were colorful. They all looked like if they had painted themselves with the colors of the rainbow. Some of them had green and white skin with orange-red hair, and some with pink skin and blueish hair. He always loved colorful things, and he also aspired to be a Fine Arts student someday. So, he was amazed at everything he looked at.

_Damn, I must take note of some of these ideas. They look so awesome!_

As his professor kept explaining the thematic, and then assigning some works for them to do, it got worse. His breathing started getting harsher, and he had trouble swallowing. He started feeling suffocated, and almost claustrophobic. As he looked at everyone in his class, he saw that all of the had horrifying stares that were directed at him. His mind was making some tricks on him.

He shook his head, and decided it was too much for him to handle.

_Go out and calm down a bit, NOW!_ His inner self shouted, desperation and worry written all over his face. _You are in no conditions of being in class! God, I told it was a bad idea to do it. But 'No', you said. 'It will be fun', you said. And-_

He started walking toward the exit thinking about what he would say to his teacher as he tried to ignore the lecture his conscience was giving him. Gods, he really felt bad: physically, emotionally and mentally.

_Ok... This is not what I expected. I better go outside and take some air. I'm gonna ask the professor if I can go to the bathroom, then I-_

And suddenly, he was lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Well, that's all... at least for now hehe.

Please remember to review, I really appreciate it since this is my first fic. :)

I'll really try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
